Hey, Soul Sister
by Tiny Wubby
Summary: Quatre ans après avoir quitter Mc Kinley, Kurt vit à New York avec son petit ami, Chandler. Mais lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, de vieux souvenirs et sentiments vont ressurgir ...
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Je suis ici pour vous présenter ma première fic ! Elle se passe 4 ans après la remise des diplômes de Kurt ... Je met en T pour le moment, je doute basculer en M mais qui sait ? xD Les POV changeront au cours de la fic et ... enfin j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse voir par vous même ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais moi et Lovely Day Are Here avons l'intention de prendre l'avion pour LA afin de se faire engager en tant que scénariste dans la série ! :P**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_POV = Extérieur_

Quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait continuellement une impression de vide, de malaise intérieur. Il portait sur son cœur la terrible sensation d'être incomplet, inachevé presque.

Pourtant, il était plutôt heureux de sa vie actuelle, où il avait plus ou moins réalisé ses rêves. Plus ou moins car il n'avait jamais foulé la scène de Broadway comme il en avait aspiré à l'adolescence, mais avait tout de même réussi sa vie, réussi à se faire connaître.

Suite à son refus à la NYADA, il s'était malgré tout rendu à New York, seule ville où il pourrait s'épanouir selon lui. Mais l'échec de NYADA n'avait été que le premier d'une longue lignée. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme perdait confiance en son brillant avenir auquel il songeait tant. Les mois étaient passés, mais il n'avait toujours pas abandonné. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Renoncer à ce pour quoi il vivait ? Pour se lancer dans quoi ? Non, il en était incapable, pour le moment du moins. Alors, il enchaînait les auditions et les entretiens, y entremêlant des petits boulots pour gagner de l'argent.

Un soir, il était rentré dans leur petit appartement de Brooklyn, dans le quartier de Williamsburg, la tête basse après une énième tentative ratée. Chandler étant parti en voyage d'affaire avec son patron, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se décharger de ses maussades émotions. Alors, il avait ouvert son ordinateur portable, et s'était mis à écrire sur Word, dépeignant à l'aide de phrases toute la lassitude qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Et il se sentit mieux, plus léger.

Petit à petit, ce moment d'écriture, pourtant exceptionnelle au départ, devint quotidien. Des idées de récits naquirent dans son esprit, et il développa rapidement une passion pour l'art de manier les mots.

Il avait donc totalement abandonné ses anciens rêves pour se concentrer sur cette nouvelle vocation. Quelques mois après cette découverte, son premier roman, The Land of Stories, adressé plus particulièrement aux enfants, sortit et connut un véritable succès. Les livres qui suivirent connurent tous le même sort.

Sa carrière se déroulait donc bien, son mal-être ne venait pas de là. Mais d'où alors ?

Les pensées de l'écrivain furent interrompues par un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Joyeux Anniversaire mon Kurtie chéri, murmura Chandler.

Il détestait ce surnom que son compagnon lui avait attribué. Il trouvait cela totalement stupide, mais il savait que Chandler ne l'écouterait pas, même s'il lui demandait d'en trouver un autre. Il se retourna dans le lit pour faire face à son copain, força un sourire.

- Merci.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

Mensonge, il avait eu une terrible insomnie et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Je dors toujours bien lorsque je suis près de toi.

Kurt esquissa une expression touchée.

- Alors, prêt à fêter tes 22 ans ? s'enthousiasma Chandler.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Ça va être génial ! Tu vas voir, tu vas passer une merveilleuse journée ! J'ai prévu pleins de jolies choses, je suis sûre que tu vas adoré ! Je t'ai préparé des surprises dont tu serais incapable de te douter !

Le bruyant flot de paroles se déversa rapidement, comme à chaque fois que le blond était excité par un événement.

- J'en suis certain, répondit-il avec trop peu de conviction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Kurtie ? Est-ce que c'est l'idée de vieillir d'une année qui t'embête ? Je pense qu'à 22 ans, t'as aucune raison de cogiter là-dessus. Peut-être quand tu auras 40 ou 50 ans, et encore … Je sais pas vers quel âge on peut commencer à se sentir triste à son anniversaire …

Encore ce surnom et ce babillage interminable …

- Ce n'est pas ça, je me sens juste un peu fiévreux aujourd'hui, prétendit-il.

- Oh non, pas maintenant !

- Ne te tracasses pas, je pourrais quand même faire tout ce que tu as prévu.

Il sembla réellement soulagé.

- Tant mieux, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez, on se prépare et en route.

- Pour ?

- Tu verras !

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain.

Le châtain soupira. Il aimait Chandler, bien sûr. Le blond était le petit ami parfait, malgré son exubérance parfois excessive : gentil, attentionné, romantique, charmant. Alors oui, il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Mais quelquefois, il était juste … fatiguant.

Il se décida à quitter son lit et rejoignit Chandler sous la douche. Après avoir effectué son rituel hydratant, s'être choisi une tenue élaborée et avoir mis ses cheveux en place à l'aide de laque, il se déclara fin prêt.

- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il à son petit ami.

- Moi aussi, allez viens !

Kurt emboîta donc le pas à un Chandler surexcité. Ils commencèrent par une agréable promenade dans Central Park. Le ciel bleu, la beauté du lieu, l'agréable température finit par mettre Kurt de bonne humeur. Vers 12h, le couple se retrouva devant la façade d'un grand restaurant, le genre d'endroit absolument superbe et absolument hors de prix.

- Wow, laissa échapper Kurt.

- Je t'ai dit que tu allais passer un magnifique anniversaire !

Ils rentrèrent au sein du luxueux lieu, et un serveur les fit asseoir à l'une des meilleures tables du restaurant.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du Chandler !

- Tu n'es pas content ? s'inquiéta alors le blond.

- Si … si bien sûr, très même, mais …

- Mais rien du tout, contente toi de profiter ! Et ça ne fait que commencer, je te préviens ! lui apprit-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Après un repas aussi somptueux que l'était l'endroit où le couple le prenait, Chandler jeta un regard sur sa montre.

- Oups, on va finir par être en retard !

- Pour … pour quoi ?

Complètement confus, l'écrivain suivit tout de même Chandler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le Marquis Theatre.

- Tu te rappelles de notre toute première rencontre ?

- À Beetween the Sheets, confirma Kurt.

- Tu te souviens de la chanson avec laquelle je voulais passer l'audition que j'avais une semaine plus tard ?

- Rainbow High de … attends, tu m'emmènes voir Evita ? s'étonna le châtain, qui avait une excellente mémoire.

- Gagné ! Ça commence à 14h, viens.

Le plus grand passa un formidable moment durant le spectacle, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir à Broadway. Il en oublia toutes les tensions qu'il accumulait ces derniers mois. Il sortit de là les yeux emplis d'étoiles ; il avait délaissé la comédie musicale et le chant suite à sa découverte de la rédaction, et il venait tout juste de se rendre compte à quel point ça l'avait manqué.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci ! répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises en sortant de la salle.

Kurt sauta dans les bras du blond et le serra contre lui.

- De rien mon Kurtie.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main sur la grande avenue, admirant ses affiches, ses lumières, sa beauté.

- Il va être 18h, on rentre ?

- Maintenant ?! Oh, tu veux pas te promener encore un peu ?

- On rentre, affirma Chandler avec un petit sourire.

- Encore une surprise ?

« Que m'a-t-il préparé encore ? » s'interrogea Kurt. Arrivés devant leur palier, le châtain n'était parvenu à soutirer aucun indice de la part de son petit ami. Agacé, il attendait impatiemment de voir ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et …

- SURPRISE !

* * *

**Ainsi se conclut le prologue ! Alors à votre avis, quelle sera cette surprise ? :P N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si ce sont des critiques ; rien de mieux pour progresser !**

**À très bientôt ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjouur ! :D Me revoilà pour la suite de Hey, Soul Sister ! (oui, je me suis pas vraiment imposé de rythme de publication ! xD) Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier Lattrappesouris, Pcindy20.08 et justmoi59 pour avoir ajouté ma fic en Story Alert et/ou en Favorite Stories ! Ensuite :**

**Veronica Hh = Merciiii pour ta review ! J'avais peur que ce Chandler/Kurt ne plaise pas du tout, donc c'est cool si ce n'est pas le cas ! :P**

**KLAAAAINE = J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors ! :P Mercii !**

**Sans plus attendre, chapitre 1 ! :D Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**_POV = Extérieur_**

Kurt poussa un cri perçant comme lui seul avait le secret avant de reconnaître les personnes qui avaient hurlé ce mot. Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Quinn, Brittany … Tout son ancien Glee Club était présent dans leur salon ! Il remarqua ensuite que sa décoration de goût avait été légèrement changée : des meubles déplacés pour libérer l'espace, des ballons par dizaines accrochés au plafond, une banderole « Joyeux Anniversaire », des confettis au sol…

- Mon dieu …

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

- On ne serait pas venu si on savait que ça te rendrait triste, le taquina Quinn de sa voix douce.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous retrouver après toutes ces années !

Il n'avait pas revu la plupart depuis tellement longtemps ! À part Rachel et Finn, il n'avait presque plus tenu de conversations avec eux depuis sa sortie de Mc Kinley !

- Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que cette réunion aurait du avoir lieu, ton anniversaire est un bon prétexte pour que ce soit le cas ! expliqua Artie en remontant ses lunettes.

Kurt commença alors par faire le tour de tous les invités pour tenter d'apprendre ce que ces quatre années avaient fait de ces camarades …

Rachel était restée sa meilleure amie ; elle s'apprêtait à achever sa dernière année à la NYADA, plus talentueuse et ambitieuse que jamais. Malgré des débuts difficiles au sein de la prestigieuse école, elle était désormais reconnue comme l'une des prochaines grandes de Broadway. Certains metteurs en scènes l'avaient déjà repéré et seule sa scolarité encore inachevée l'empêchait de se jeter sur une estrade.

- J'ai hâte de me produire sur scène afin d'éblouir les spectateurs de ma virtuosité, mais l'obtention de mon diplôme reste bien entendu une priorité pour le moment, expliquait la brune à qui voulait entendre.

Finn faisait toujours partie de l'armée de terre, dans laquelle il s'était engagé suite à son refus pour étudier à l'Actor Studio. Le grand brun ne s'était jamais remis avec Rachel. Tout deux s'étaient éloignés aux fils des années et ne se considéraient plus que comme de bons amis.

Il découvrit qu'Artie et Quinn formait désormais un couple. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, le premier avait rejoint Yale, où Quinn venait tout juste de conclure sa première année. Les deux amis s'étaient par la suite considérablement rapprochés, avant de se déclarer leur amour il y a de cela deux ans et demi. Plus étonnant encore, une fillette partageait apparemment leur vie …

- Elle est magnifique Quinn ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? voulut savoir l'écrivain lorsque la blonde lui montra une photo.

- Je te présente Beth !

- Beth ? Mais … je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il, confus.

- Je vous laisse discuter, je vais voir un peu comment va Mike, s'excusa Artie.

Quinn se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amoureux, puis celui-ci s'éloigna. Mais Kurt ne manqua pas de repérer un coup d'œil de sa part, et dans lequel il lut une curieuse lueur … du ressentiment ?

- Je vais t'épargner les détails donc … Shelby est décédée dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans environ. On m'a contacté pour m'en informer et … je n'ai pas pu abandonner Beth une nouvelle fois. Alors je l'ai pris, raconta la belle femme.

- Oh, je comprends bien sûr. Vous habitez toujours à New Haven j'imagine ?

- En effet. Moi, j'ai décidé d'abandonner mes études pour m'occuper de Beth mais Artie est actuellement en fin de troisième année !

Ils parlèrent un moment, puis le châtain offrit une accolade à son amie avant de la laisser profiter des autres.

Il s'approcha de Tina. Pas de coup de théâtre de ce côté-là : Mike et elle avait surmonté leur année de séparation et ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Tout deux se trouvaient à Chicago où Mike poursuivait ses études de danse à la Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance et où Tina avait été admise à l'Université de Chicago. La jeune asiatique restant bizarrement distante avec lui, il partit à la recherche d'un autre de ses anciens acolytes.

Aucune stupéfaction lorsqu'il parla à Brittany non plus :

- Ma jolie licorne, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

- Brittany ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien à part que … Lord Tubbington est mort l'année dernière …

- Oh, Britt, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je suis très triste mais je l'avais prévenu qu'il fumait trop. Je m'y attendais un peu, il avait aussi repris la drogue et les prostituées depuis quelques mois …

- Hum, tu es toujours avec Santana ? questionna Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr que oui !

Elle répondit cela comme si le châtain était l'homme le plus stupide de l'univers, tellement c'était évident.

Mercedes connaissait déjà le succès grâce aux CD qu'elle avait sorti. Sa voix et son charisme avaient tôt fait de séduire un large public, en Amérique et à l'étranger. Elle résidait seule à Los Angeles, dans un somptueux appartement dans lequel elle n'avait pas l'air de se trouver souvent à la vue de son emploi du temps surchargé. Elle et Sam avaient rompu trois ans auparavant ...

L'entreprise de nettoyage de piscine à Los Angeles marchait très bien pour Puck. Sa crête toujours présente, le garçon semblait toutefois s'être assagi ; peut-être était-ce à cause de la jeune personne à cette côté ? Répondant au nom de Lara, la jeune brune semblait particulièrement douce, patiente et têtu, un caractère idéal pour calmer les ardeurs de Puck.

Sam n'avait jamais eu de grandes ambitions ou de rêves démesurés ; tout ce qu'il souhaitait était une vie paisible et sans prétention. Alors à la fin de sa scolarité à Mc Kinley, il avait décidé de rejoindre Puck avec lequel il s'était associé pour son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine.

Rory avait fait le déplacement depuis l'Irlande, où il s'était réinstallé à la fin de son année de Sophomore au lycée de Lima. Il y avait terminé ses études secondaires avant d'ouvrir un restaurant de cuisine typiquement américaine.

Sugar vivait seul en Californie où son père lui avait acheté une magnifique maison dont elle lui montra de nombreuses photos.

- Tu es jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends, cet appartement est tout simplement déprimant, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour y vivre. J'ai toujours su que je vous étais supérieure, mais toi parmi tout les autres, je pensais que tu t'en sortirais … même pas !

Kurt éclata de rire ; Sugar Motta n'avait absolument pas changé, et c'en était presque réconfortant.

Enfin, Joe avait doucement débuté une carrière dans la chanson, qui tardait à décoller, et s'était marié à Marie, une grande rousse très charmante aux formes pulpeuses.

Des bougies furent ensuite soufflées, un gâteau entamé. Puis la tranquille soirée commença à dériver en véritable fête aux alentours de 22h. Alors que Kurt venait d'empêcher la destruction d'un précieux vase (objet dont un Sam éméché et chancelant s'était un peu trop rapproché au goût de Kurt), quelques notes commencèrent à résonner dans l'appartement, suivi par la voix de Finn :

**Just a small town girl,**

**Livin' in a lonely world**

Tous avaient reconnus la chanson, tous la connaissaient : l'hymne de leur Glee Club, Don't Stop Believin'.

**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**

Étrangement, Finn ne continua pas seule sa phrase : tout les invités le rejoignirent. Sans doutes avaient-ils répété cela avant sa venue. Se prêtant au jeu, Kurt joignit son chant à ceux des autres, malgré son soprano peu entrainé depuis plus de trois ans.

Des hurlements enthousiastes fusèrent de tout côté lorsque la chanson prit fin. Rarement Kurt s'était senti aussi bien depuis ces dernières années. « Même si … ». L'écrivain secoua la tête pour retirer cette pensée de son esprit. En s'agitant ainsi, son regard accrocha celui de Santana, qui, à son grand étonnement, semblait franchement hostile. Il releva alors que l'hispanique ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Il alla donc l'aborder pour remédier à cela.

- Hey, Santana, comment …

- J'y crois pas.

- Pardon ?

Le garçon ne comprenait pas. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- C'est ça, fais comme si tout était normal. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment failli ne pas venir, mais faute à Bébé, je suis là. Et je peux te dire que si elle ne tenait pas tant à sa petite licorne, je t'aurais refait le portrait façon Lima Heights Adjacent depuis longtemps.

- T'es au courant que je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?

- Ah ouais ?

Certains des convives les plus proches commençaient à se retourner vers nous, tandis que Santana se rapprochait de moi de façon menaçante.

- Je sais pas, t'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ? Qu'on n'est pas au complet ?

« Non … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » refusa mentalement Kurt. Ce dernier décida d'écourter la discussion en se retournant, mais la brune lui attrapa le bras.

- Merde Santana, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'énerva le châtain.

- T'es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu l'as jeté ?

- Ça ne marchait plus avec la distance, c'était trop compliqué à gérer ! J'avais envie de profiter de cette nouvelle vie, et apparemment, lui aussi voulait s'en créer une ...

- Mais de quoi tu parles, t'as jamais essayé de comprendre ou d'arranger quoique ce soit ! Tu t'es contenté d'abandonner au premier obstacle et de croire ce stupide Sebastian, riposta-t-elle.

- J'ai tenté de parler avec lui, je suis allé jusqu'à sa maison, j'attends toujours qu'il m'ouvre la porte.

Elle s'esclaffa durement.

- Ouais, t'es venu des mois après, alors qu'il sortait à peine du trou et qu'il commençait à tourner la page. J'étais avec lui à ce moment-là, c'est moi qui l'ai empêché de t'ouvrir.

- Du … du trou ? balbutia l'accusé, qui n'avait retenu que ça.

- Tu peux pas savoir dans quel état tu nous l'as laissé Hummel.

- Chérie, calme toi, intervint Brittany en lui prenant délicatement la main.

La brune enragée serra la mâchoire et se força à se maîtriser. Tout le monde observait la scène qui se jouait. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de Kurt toute l'incompréhension et l'incertitude qu'il ressentait, et dans ceux de Santana, toute la rancœur et … la peine ?

- Kurt, je crois … qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller Santana et moi.

Le contre-ténor fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Brittany tira doucement sa femme derrière elle, salua ses amis, s'excusa ; puis la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Chandler auprès de son copain.

- Oui oui, c'est bon, lui assura-t-il malhabilement.

La soirée reprit son cours, même si une certaine gêne se ressentait. Kurt s'assit un instant pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, le blond à ses côtés. Le premier comprit petit à petit certaines réactions auxquelles il avait du faire face plus tôt : le coup d'œil empli de ressentiment d'Artie, la distance de Tina … Il se rendit aussi compte que peu de personnes avaient discuté à son petit ami depuis le début de la fête. Aucun de la deuxième ou troisième génération du Glee Club à vrai dire. Ni Santana bien sûr.

- Eh, Kurt, viens danser, l'encouragea une Rachel totalement ivre qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'altercation.

- Hum, non, ça va, refusa Kurt.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

La petite brune s'approcha de lui et le tira pour l'amener au centre de la pièce.

* * *

**Klaineuse = Je te réponds ici, car oui tu avais bien deviné, pour les New Directions du moins ! Bah oui, ce serait beaucoup trop simple si ça se passait comme ça avec Blaine ! :P (soit dit en passant, tout à fait d'accord avec les yeux irrésistibles de Darren ahah !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! *-***

**Comme d'habitude, le cadre blanc juste en dessous ne mord pas alors vous n'avez aucune excuse ! :P Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, à la prochaine pour le second chapitre ... !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Comment va ? :P Aloors, merci à MalfoyBlack pour avoir ajouter ma fic en Favorite Stories et en Story Alert ! Grand merci à re-MalfoyBlack, Cecilia2711, Klaineuse et justmoi59 pour vos reviews, j'y réponds par MP désormais ! (excepté ceux des Guest bien sûr !)**

**Klaineuse = Ça s'arrangera ! Ou peut-être pas ... :P**

**Et remerciements particuliers accompagnés de tout pleins de bisous à Lovely ! 3 (en passant, ses deux fics sont vraiment cool, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire ! :P)**

**Allez, en route pour ce Chapitre 2, dans lequel il ne se passera pas grand chose mais qui me semblait important !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**_POV = Extérieur_**

_- Alors … tout ira bien ? demanda prudemment Blaine._

_- Oui, tout ira bien. Je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne te dirais au revoir, assura Kurt amoureusement._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et se redressa précipitamment. Son petit ami blond sursauta à ses côtés, alerté par le soudain mouvement de Kurt.

- Kurtie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Juste un … un … cauchemar ... c'est rien, le rassura-t-il maladroitement.

Le châtain se leva du canapé où le couple se trouvait, n'ajoutant pas un mot, tentant de dissimuler son trouble. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, et s'empressa de tourner les robinets du lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Ce songe … ce souvenir … pourquoi fallait-il qu'il jaillisse maintenant ? Pire encore, le qualifier de cauchemar était un véritable blasphème : à vrai dire, Kurt n'avait pas eu de si beaux rêves depuis longtemps. Et il se haïssait pour penser ça. Il avait tourné la page Blaine, il ne représentait plus rien pour lui. « Saloperie de Santana qui me rappelle tout ça » pensa-t-il. Se rendant compte qu'il était dans le noir, il poussa l'interrupteur de la lampe, qui ne tarda pas à éclairer la pièce. Un grognement lui parvint aussitôt à l'oreille … Provenant de la baignoire lui semblait-il. Le contre-ténor s'en approcha prudemment.

- Qui que ce soit, éteignez ça, je vous en supplie, grogna Mike en se camouflant les yeux avec sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'abasourdit Kurt.

- Un peu trop bu je crois … et les toilettes ont été occupées toute la nuit.

- Par qui ?

- Rachel … maugréa l'asiatique.

L'écrivain laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération ; lui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle position, et d'ailleurs il ne parvenait même à comprendre comment une personne douée d'un minimum de bon sens le pouvait. L'alcool n'engendrait que des soucis ...

- Allez sors de là, je vais te donner un doliprane.

Il ramena Mike dans la pièce principale et le fit asseoir sur un large fauteuil, un peu plus brutalement que prévu ; soulever un poids mort comme l'était celui du danseur était franchement compliqué. Sa boîte de médicaments se trouvant dans sa chambre, il s'y rendit, poussa la porte.

- Oh mon dieu ! glapit Kurt en s'empressant de refermer le battant.

De l'autre côté de celui-ci se fit entendre une soudaine agitation, qui mêlait les exclamations outragées de Mercedes et de Sam. Le contre-ténor hésita un instant avant de donner quelques coups sur le bois, les joues rosies de gêne.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Mike se sent vraiment mal et …

- Entre Kurt, l'appela son amie.

Le concerné obtempéra et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à sa commode qui contenait ce qu'il cherchait, tentant de faire fi du caleçon noir jeté sur sa route, qui n'appartenait sans aucun doute ni à Kurt, ni à Chandler ... Il captura la boite entre ses doigts et, sans jamais lever le regard vers le lit, ressortit de la chambre en coup de vent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se renseigna Tina lorsque Kurt atteignit le salon.

La jeune femme avait décidément une bien meilleure mine que son petit ami, ou même que Kurt qui était toujours écarlate.

- J'ai juste trouvé hum … deux ... tourtereaux dans notre lit.

À la vue du visage déconfit du châtain, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce explosèrent de rire : Chandler, Finn, Tina, Mike, Rory, Puck, Lara, Sugar, Joe et Marie.

Artie et Quinn avaient quitté l'appartement au milieu de la nuit, prétextant devoir retourner rapidement auprès de Beth et ayant donc un avion à prendre à l'aube. Quand à Rachel, sans doute n'était-elle pas encore sorti des toilettes.

- Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient séparés ? s'exclama un Joe confus.

- Normalement c'est le cas, du moins c'est ce qu'à dit Mercedes hier, affirma Kurt.

Il sourit en voyant tous ses anciens camarades discuter vivement de cette nouvelle, lui rappelant tous les potins qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager autrefois dans la salle de la chorale.

Laissant ses amis à leurs commérages, il apporta un verre d'eau et un cachet à Mike, avant d'aller chercher Rachel. Dans un piteux état elle aussi, la brune eut donc droit au même traitement qu'au danseur.

Kurt prépara ensuite un petit déjeuner rapide avec l'aide de Chandler, qui ne lui reparla pas de son rêve. Heureusement, la folie du Glee Club et l'excitation d'être avec eux permirent à Kurt de ne plus penser à Blaine, à Santana ou à son passé ; pour le moment du moins.

**OoOoOoO**

**_POV = Kurt_**

Voilà une semaine que la partie avait eu lieu. Tous mes amis avaient regagné leurs foyers, avaient repris leur vie, excepté Sugar qui s'était offert quelques jours de plus à New York. La seule différence par rapport à avant résidait dans le fait que nous nous étions tous promis de garder contact, de nous revoir prochainement, de ne plus jamais restés éloignés les uns des autres aussi longtemps.

Ils me manquaient déjà. Avec eux, j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver un peu. Cela faisait des mois que je me sentais vide et mal, des sentiments que j'avais à peine ressenti à leurs côtés. Pourtant, ils m'avaient frappé à peine deux jours après leur départ, plus puissants que jamais. À eux s'ajoutaient désormais des remords, de l'incompréhension, d'interminables questionnements sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer au cours de cette fameuse année : que s'était-il réellement passer entre Blaine et Sebastian ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Blaine ? Pourquoi Santana semblait s'être lié d'une amitié aussi forte avec lui, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien de plus que se tolérer lors de leur dernière année tous ensemble ?

Et tellement d'autres points d'interrogations derrière lesquelles je ne pouvais mettre aucune réponse, aucun point final, me provoquant des insomnies plus insupportables encore qu'avant. J'avais tenté de parler de Blaine avec le Glee Club, mais à chaque fois que j'avais fait une approche, la plupart se raidissaient avant de changer de sujet, apparemment peu envieux de s'y attarder.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place et de reporter mon attention sur ma page Word, actuellement totalement immaculée. Je ne parvenais même plus à écrire … Je regardai par la fenêtre, et remarquai que la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps avais-je rêvassé ainsi ?

Je m'étirai avant de fermer le capot de mon ordinateur portable, agacé. Je m'arrêtai à la salle de bain pour effectuer mon rituel d'hydratation de la peau, que j'écourtai légèrement, avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Chandler lisait un livre, couché dans notre lit. Il se tourna vers moi lorsque je me glissai dans les draps, que nous avions changés après les ébats de Mercedes et Sam. Ces deux-là nous avaient affirmé que cette nuit ensemble ne représentait rien, que c'était un simple accident ; mais les regards pétillants qu'ils se lançaient à nouveau n'avaient échappé à personne.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas décidé de dormir dans le salon.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Kurtie ? Je te trouve étrange depuis quelques jours, et lorsque je suis passé derrière toi tout à l'heure, tu n'avais rien écrit du tout, s'inquiéta l'autre.

- Ça fait quatre fois que tu me poses cette question aujourd'hui, lui fis-je remarquer, exaspéré.

- Je te trouve bizarre voilà tout.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

Et je me couchai, lui tournant le dos.

Je me réveillai en fin de matinée le lendemain, après avoir passé presque toute la nuit éveillé, trouvant le sommeil à l'aube seulement. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je devais savoir, j'avais besoin de réponses.

Mais j'avais moins envie de voir Santana. À vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle me fournisse ce que je voulais, dans l'hypothèse où nous nous retrouvions face à face ; elle se contenterait de m'insulter ou de me frapper. Non, la Latina n'était définitivement pas là bonne personne. « Mais qui alors ? » me demandai-je. « Bien sûr ! »

Je me redressai, attrapai mon portable et chercher son nom, fraichement enregistré, dans mon répertoire. « Pourvu qu'elle réponde … »

- Kurt ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles, j'hésitai à le faire ! Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois et …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas du tout, la rassurai-je immédiatement. En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on parle de ... euh …

Étrangement, son prénom refusa de passer mes lèvres.

- De Blaine ? comprit la blonde.

- Oui, de lui.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant un peu stupide.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi demain après-midi ? me proposa-t-elle avec cet inépuisable enthousiasme qu'elle possédait.

- Chez toi ? Vous habitez où ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pas très loin de Central Park !

Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais jusqu'alors aucune idée d'où s'étaient installés les filles. Je ne savais absolument pas qu'elles vivaient à New York !

- C'est d'accord ? Santana ne sera pas là de l'après-midi.

Je fus de suite rassuré ; je ne tenais vraiment pas à revoir la brune, et je doutais fortement qu'elle oui ... et encore moins chez elle.

- Avec plaisir oui, acceptai-je.

- Génial, je t'enverrai l'adresse par SMS ! À demain ma jolie licorne !

- À demain Britt, pouffai-je.

Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres, à la fois anxieux et impatient de me retrouver chez Brittany.

* * *

**Comment va se passer cette rencontre ? Seul le chapitre 3 nous le révèlera, mouhaha ! *sors* *reviens pour terminer* Bref, merci de suivre ce texte, sûrement à demain pour le 3 ! :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Kikoo ! Mercii à madison2a et Taken Rainbow pour l'ajout en Story Alert, ainsi qu'à MalfoyBlack et justmoi59 pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Et big big big bisous à Lovely Day Are Here, pour son aide et tout le reste ! *-***

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 3, plus long que les autres ! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_**POV = Extérieur**_

Flashback = Samedi 10 Novembre 2012

Le gobelet brûlant du café de Kurt lui réchauffait ses doigts meurtris par le froid. Ce dernier s'installait petit à petit sur Lima, où le châtain avait décidé de passer trois jours, pour retrouver quelque peu sa famille, ses amis et, surtout, son petit ami avant de retourner à la folie New Yorkaise. Le jeune garçon rejoignit la table du Lima Bean où se trouvaient déjà certains de ses anciens camarades de lycée : Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany ainsi que Blaine. Kurt embrassa doucement ce dernier sur les lèvres, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, déposant son café ainsi que son portable sur la table.

- Cette fille est insupportable ! s'insurgeait Tina. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Monsieur Schuester l'a accepté au Glee Club !

- On en avait besoin Tina, les Sélections approchent et il nous manque encore deux membres, lui rappela Blaine.

- De qui vous parlez ? s'enquit Kurt.

- La nouvelle qui est entrée dans la chorale, Anna. Plus odieuse, égocentrique et exaspérante, impossible à trouver, expliqua Artie.

- Elle a du talent au moins ?

- Même pas. Sugar ne sait pas chanter, mais elle peut danser, contrairement à cette Anna qui est incapable de bouger ses pieds ! Pire que Finn !

Kurt releva un sourcil.

- Wow, vous devez vraiment être désespéré pour engager ce genre de spécimens.

- Tu n'as pas idée ... Enfin ce n'est pas comme si on en avait pas l'habitude, dit Tina en haussant les épaules.

- C'est bien vrai, gloussa Artie.

Le portable du New-Yorkais se mit alors à vibrer, et le nom qu'il ne voulait certainement pas voir en cet instant, s'afficha pour son plus grand malheur. Il attrapa rapidement sur l'objet mais trop tard ; Blaine avait déjà eu le temps d'apercevoir l'écran. Il se tourna instantanément vers le contre-ténor, ses yeux dorés assombris par l'appréhension.

- Chandler ?

- Blaine, laisse moi t'expliquer ! Je l'ai juste croisé à New York et on a repris contact ... mais je t'assure, il ne se passe rien de plus entre nous.

Alors que le bouclé s'apprêtait à répliquer, l'autre ajouta :

- On peut en reparler plus tard mon coeur ?

Il appuya sa demande en scrutant d'un air embarrassé ses camarades attablés. Le brun pinça les lèvres mais secoua la tête pour marquer son assentiment. La conversation reprit lentement, excepté pour Blaine qui demeurait très tendu et Kurt qui lui lançait des coups d'oeil anxieux. Les minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le sujet resta centré sur les nouveaux membres du Glee Club ...

- Au fait, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable hier ! Unique est un homme !

- Vraiment ? pouffa Sam.

- Je t'assure ! confirma Brittany, visiblement toujours stupéfiée. Il était bien caché !

- Et comment as-tu fait cette formidable découverte ?

Elle posa alors subitement sa main sur sa bouche.

- Britt ? s'inquiéta Tina.

- C'est celui dont on doit taire le nom qui me l'a révélé hier ! nous expliqua-t-elle entre ses doigts.

Seul Kurt parût ne pas comprendre, tandis que Blaine s'était crispé un peu plus sur son siège.

- Celui dont on doit taire le nom ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs Blaine, pourquoi on ne doit pas prononcer le nom de Sebastian devant Kurt ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oh merde ... soupira Sam.

- Brittany ! s'indigna le bouclé.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Sebastian est à Mc Kinley ? s'abasourdit Kurt.

- Euh ...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit Blaine ?

Furieux, le jeune garçon dévisageait son copain.

- Je suis désolé, mais je savais que tu allais mal réagir et comme tu as déjà pas mal de soucis à New York, je n'avais pas envie que tu penses que je te trompais avec un autre en plus de ça, se justifia-t-il.

- Qui te dit que j'aurais pensé à ça ?

- Oh Kurt, comme si c'était pas la première chose à laquelle tu as songé dès qu'on a prononcé le prénom de Seb !

- Tiens, tu l'appelles Seb maintenant ! Et il a d'autres surnoms _Seb_ ?

- Bon, eh bien, c'était un plaisir de te voir Kurt mais ... commença Artie.

- On a pas mal de trucs à faire, donc je pense qu'on va y aller, termina Tina.

- J'ai rien à faire moi ! s'exclama Brittany.

- Tu es donc incapable de me faire confiance Kurt ?

Artie, Sam et Tina s'éclipsèrent du café sans plus de façon, tirant une Brittany un peu perdue derrière eux. Quelques têtes curieuses s'étaient retournées vers la dispute du couple.

- Honnêtement, je doute que tu sois en position de me parler de confiance ! Je reçois un SMS d'un mec que tu ne connais pas et on dirait que je te fais une terrible trahison !

- Ça n'a rien strictement rien à voir ! Tu apprécies ce type, tu prends l'initiative d'être en contact avec lui alors que je ne suis quand même pas responsable si Sebastian est venu à Mc Kinley !

- Tu sais quoi ? Va retrouver ton Seb, j'ai des choses à faire et pas envie de perdre mon temps.

- C'est ça, et transmet mes amitiés à monsieur je-met-la-voix-des-petits-copains-des-autres-en-sonnerie-de-portable !

Le New Yorkais agrippa son sac et quitta l'enceinte du bâtiment, furibond. Blaine en fit de même une minute plus tard, après s'être vaguement excusé auprès de la clientèle bouchée bée du restaurant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**POV = Kurt**_

Je vérifiai l'adresse enregistrée dans mon Iphone, puis lorgnai le numéro au dessus de la porte d'entrée devant laquelle je me trouvais. C'était bien là. Le domicile de Brittany et Santana. J'entrai dans l'immeuble, gravis les escaliers pour me retrouver devant une porte de bois au second étage. Je restai un moment là, indécis. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, je devrais faire demi tour et oublier cette histoire. Relâcher d'anciens démons du passé, des souvenirs douloureux … c'était dangereux, je le sentais.

Pourtant, je fus incapable de bouger, de tourner le dos à cette porte. L'envie de comprendre débordait sur mon désir de fuir pour effacer tout ça. Tout simplement parce que j'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas reprendre ma vie comme si mes oreilles n'avaient jamais ouï les paroles empoisonnées de Santana. Toutes ces interrogations, toutes ces peines que je ressentais déjà, ne feraient qu'empirer et me ronger un peu plus si je m'esquivai maintenant.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais toqué ; pourtant je l'avais sans doute fait car une Brittany pétillante comme à son habitude m'ouvrit la porte et me sauta dans les bras.

- Entre vas-y, m'invita-t-elle d'une voix excitée.

La blonde prit ma veste, l'accrocha sur un porte-manteau puis me précéda pour me conduire au salon.

- Santana n'est pas là ? m'assurai-je.

- Non, elle est avec … un ami.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux en notant la légère hésitation dans sa phrase, mais elle avait déjà rejoint la cuisine.

- Je peux te proposer un café, un Coca, un Dr Pepper, une bière … ou de l'eau, entendis-je.

- Un café serré s'il te plait.

Alors que je discernais le son d'une machine Nespresso se mettre en marche, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et me mis à observer le salon. Bien décoré, un mobilier assez simple mais harmonieux, de jolies couleurs dans les tons pales et …

- AH ! m'écriai-je.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? accourut Brittany, affolée.

- Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi cette chose ? glapis-je.

- C'est Lord Tubbington !

- Vous avez … empaillé Lord Tubbington ! Mais c'est immonde ! m'horrifiai-je.

- Pourquoi ça ? Comme ça, une part de lui est toujours avec nous !

Je plantai mon regard dans les pupilles vides et froides de l'animal et dus rapidement me détourner, retenant un frisson de dégoût.

- Comment Santana a-t-elle pu te laisser faire une chose pareille ?

- C'est elle qui m'a proposé cette solution ! Ne plus le voir, ça me faisait trop de peine alors San a eu cette idée !

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu étonné. Elle disparut un instant pour revenir avec un plateau entre les mains, sur lequel était posés un café, un Dr Pepper et une assiette de cookies. Brittany posa le tout sur une table basse devant le canapé avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés, un gâteau entre les doigts. Un peu embarrassé, je bus une gorgée de café, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

- Blaine ne nous avait pas dit que le garçon pour lequel tu l'avais quitté était Chandler, déclara-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteux.

- Il ne sait pas en fait. Enfin il sait que j'avais repris contact avec lui mais c'est tout.

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? se surprit-elle.

- Disons que je ne voulais pas mêler Chandler à tout ça. Et qu'à l'époque, je ne le quittais pas vraiment pour me mettre en couple avec Chandler, nous nous étions juste ... rapprochés.

- J'imagine que tu as bien fait. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été capable de prendre le premier avion pour lui faire du mal avec sa corne de licorne !

Je laissai échapper un bref rire.

- On parle de Blaine là, et c'est pas vraiment l'homme le plus colérique ou violent que je connaisse.

L'expression sur le visage de Brittany se modifia immédiatement ; un voile de tristesse s'y posa, faisant disparaitre l'énorme sourire qu'elle arborait jusqu'à alors.

- Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là. Écoute, cette année-là, Blaine a vraiment … changé. En mal. Il s'est passé énormément de choses, et il a mis du temps pour se remettre. Aujourd'hui, il va bien, mais je t'assure que pendant plusieurs mois, on ne le reconnaissait absolument plus.

Je n'ajoutai rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive, intrigué. Comment le Blaine doux et innocent que j'avais fréquenté aurait-il pu se transformer en quelque chose d'autres ? Comme rien ne venait, je l'incitai :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle soupira. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de me l'expliquer. Je n'étais moi même par certain de vouloir l'entendre en fait. Mais il le fallait.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer …

- Je me souviens que notre relation a commencé à réellement dégénérer en novembre … Lorsque j'ai su que Sebastian se trouvait à Mc Kinley … et que Blaine a appris que j'avais repris contact avec Chandler, me remémorai-je pour aider mon amie.

- Oh oui, je m'en rappelle bien maintenant !

Alors Brittany narra le passé de Blaine durant plusieurs minutes, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle y mit un point final, que je me rendis compte que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh, ne pleure pas ma belle nymphe des neiges ! C'est du passé maintenant et …

La blonde s'arrêta subitement lorsque le son d'une clé insérée dans une serrure se fit entendre.

- Je croyais que Santana devait être absente toute l'après-midi ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit !

- T'as pas un placard où je pourrais me cacher ? paniquai-je.

- Chérie, je suis là ! Je nous ai acheté un petit truc, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! On ne fait que passer, on a juste voulu déposer quelques sacs ici avant d'aller chez …

La superbe femme apparut alors à l'entrée du salon, sûrement de retour après une séance de shopping à la vue de ces bras chargés. Le regard noir qu'elle me lança alors me frappa d'autant plus fort que j'avais passé ces dernières heures bercées par les doux iris innocents de Brittany.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? grogna Santana d'un ton dur.

- San, ne t'énerves pas, je … commença doucement la blonde.

Provenant de l'ascenseur, une exclamation la coupa :

- Santana Lopez, tu penses revenir un jour ou t'as l'intention de me laisser coincer dans l'ascenseur ?

Je me figeai ; cette voix …

- À trois, je te promets que je balance tout, même ton nouveau joujou pour t'amuser avec Britt !

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à un rythme totalement désordonné tandis que la voix me ramenait plusieurs années auparavant. Je tendis l'oreille, espérant saisir de nouvelles paroles.

- Attends Blaine, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé ma carte bancaire au magasin, déclara la brune.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil d'incompréhension, mais je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait faire : éloigner rapidement Blaine de cet être qui l'avait déjà tant blessé, ne pas le laisser me revoir maintenant alors qu'il m'avait sans doute enfin oublié.

- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il faut retourner là-bas ? Qu'il faut remarcher avec tous tes sacs, reprendre le métro et tout ?

- J'ai bien peur que si mon petit poney arc-en-ciel, à moins que les gays aient déjà inventé la téléportation et dans ce cas ce n'est vraiment pas cool de ne pas partager avec vos copines lesbiennes, proclama Santana.

Et elle ajouta tout bas, intimidante :

- Toi, si dans cinq minutes t'as toujours ton cul pailleté sur mon canapé, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Puis elle se retourna, sans oublier de me lâcher une dernière œillade chargée d'avertissement. Nous entendîmes la porte claquée, des bribes de discussion et plus rien.

J'essayai de reprendre contenance. Pour la première fois en trois ans et demi, seul un mur m'avait séparé de Blaine … attendez voir, ce n'est pas normal … pourquoi je me sens chamboulé à ce point ?

- Ne fais pas attention à Santana, elle veut simplement protéger Blaine et ne plus jamais le revoir comme elle l'a trouvé … Elle tient vraiment à lui.

- Je … je ferais mieux de partir, bafouillai-je, plus inquiet par la vague de sentiments qui m'avaient envahi que par la Latina.

Je me levai, attrapai ma veste.

- Attends, Kurt ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait … se revoir ? Je veux dire … c'était amusant, à part la dernière partie et … dit la blonde avec une gêne presque enfantine.

Amusé, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri.

- Bien sûr Britt, je serais enchantée de passer plus de temps avec toi !

La jeune femme se jeta alors sur moi et me serra contre elle, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Après un instant de perplexité, je lui rendis chaudement son étreinte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**POV = Santana**_

- Tout va bien San ?

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la question, n'ayant pas entendu Blaine s'approcher dans la cuisine où je me trouvais. Je levai mon regard sur lui, constatant alors qu'il affichait son air de je-suis-inquiet-pour-toi-alors-réponds-tout-de-suite-ou-je-te-fais-mes-yeux-de-chiots-battus. Pourtant, je ne tenais pas à discuter de ce qui me troublait, pas avec lui. Retournant à mon occupation, de la vaisselle, je lui lançai :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Blaine n'était pas idiot ; ma tentative pour faire comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait aucune chance de marcher. J'avais beau tenté de camoufler mes émotions, lui ainsi que Brittany parvenait toujours à percer mes masques, à mon grand désespoir. Heureusement, cela fonctionnait dans l'autre sens aussi, puisque ces deux personnes ne pouvaient rien me cacher elles non plus.

- Tu sembles préoccupée depuis qu'on est passé chez toi cette aprèm'.

- Juste un peu dégoutée de ne pas avoir retrouvé ma carte, mentis-je espérant que ça lui suffise.

Mais lorsque je le vis lever un sourcil qui signifiait tu-me-prends-vraiment-pour-un-con, je compris que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il savait qu'une simple carte "perdu" ne pouvait me renfrogner ainsi. J'en venais presque à me demander s'il ne se doutait pas aussi que je ne l'avais pas réellement égarée.

- J'ai plus de patience que tu ne sembles le croire.

À ces mots, mon ami grimpa et s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier devant laquelle j'effectuai ma corvée.

- Félicitations, à toi et à ton mètre trente, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais atteindre ce plan de travail !

Il s'esclaffa.

- Si je ne me doutais pas déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce serait fait maintenant !

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil confus.

- Ça ne loupe pas : à chaque fois que tu es tracassée par un truc, tu peux pas t'empêcher de sortir des vannes sur ma taille.

Il semblait particulièrement fier de pouvoir me sortir ça : ses iris pétillants, son menton légèrement relevé et son large sourire le prouvaient.

- Blaine, tu me soules, lui dis-je sur un ton taquin.

- Toi aussi tu me soules quand tu refuses de me dire ce qui va pas, me fit-il remarquer à demi-sourire.

Je gardai le silence un instant.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, me contentai-je de lâcher.

Lorsque Chandler avait lancé l'idée d'une réunion du Glee Club pour l'anniversaire de son "Kurtie", tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler à Blaine, pour le protéger. Alors que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que j'avais revu celui qui l'avait détruit à une époque ? Celui pour lequel je vouais depuis lors un sentiment proche de la haine ? Que je l'avais retrouvé chez moi, en pleine conversation avec ma Brittany ? Que Blaine avait alors été à deux doigts de recroiser ce criminel sentimental ? ... Que je m'inquiétais terriblement pour lui ? Je n'avais pas encore pu converser seule à seule avec ma blonde, alors cette interrogation m'obsédait : que voulait Kurt, que voulait-il à ma blonde ?

- Comme tu veux. Je suis là au besoin, céda le bouclé en coupant court à mes pensées.

- Merci ... enfin je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te remercie, c'est pas comme si toi et ta stature de Hobbit pouvaient m'obliger de raconter quoique ce soit ... Oh mon dieu, tu as raison, ça sort tout seul !

- T'as vu ça, éclata-t-il de rire.

Je souris. À une époque, ce rire avait totalement disparu et je refusai que cela se reproduise.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose en fait ?

- Depuis quand t'as besoin de ma permission pour faire quelque chose ? me nargua Blaine.

- Arrêtes de faire le malin, Minimoys.

- T'exagères là, un Hobbit à la limite, je veux bien mais j'ai pas encore atteint la taille d'un Minimoys.

- T'as raison, t'es encore plus petit. Bon, tu me laisses poser ma question ?

Il hocha la tête. Je pris une légère inspiration et l'interrogeai :

- Est-ce que ... tu penses encore à Kurt de temps en temps ?

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Au début, une expression de surprise formèrent les traits de son visage, puis le temps d'une seconde, ce fut de pure chagrin. Mais il eut tôt fait de se reprendre, pour ne montrer qu'une indifférence, peu convaincante pour mes yeux experts du Blaine Anderson.

- Pas vraiment non. Pourquoi ? me répondit-il un peu trop brusquement.

- Comme ça, comme ça.

Cela me confirmait ce que je pensais déjà : mon meilleur ami restait fragile malgré toutes ces années. Alors je ne lui dirai rien au sujet de Kurt, pour le moment du moins. Et j'allais surtout garder un oeil sur le châtain.

Un éclair blond sautillant nous interrompit alors et se planta devant nous, tout sourire.

- Ça y'est, on a choisi un film ! Le Monde de Nemo !

- On le connait par coeur Britt ! lui rappelai-je.

- Mais Keith non, il ne l'a jamais vu !

- Vraiment ? se stupéfia Blaine.

- Dans ce cas ... acceptai-je.

Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais refuser quoique ce soit à Britt de toute façon. Blaine n'avait jamais compris comment j'avais pu non seulement laisser s'installer un chat empaillé dans mon salon, mais être l'auteur de cette initiative en plus de ça. Je n'étais plus à ça près. J'essuyai mes mains humides sur un torchon puis laissai ma copine nous amener vers la TV.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, constata doucement Keith, ayant déjà trouvé sa place sur le canapé.

- Excuse moi, c'est ma faute, j'étais simplement en train de faire ta vaisselle ! ironisai-je en m'installant sur le sofa à mon tour, ma blonde s'empressant de s'installer sur mes genoux, joviale.

- Tu as refusé mon aide !

- Ne fais pas attention à cette vieille mégère, bébé.

Le bouclé s'était collé contre Keith, celui-ci ayant enroulé un bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

- Vieille mégère ? Blaine, tu ...

- Chut, le film va commencer ! nous coupa Brittany.

Je me tus aussitôt, à l'instar du couple à mes côtés ; nous savions tous que la danseuse pouvait s'avérer redoutable si quelqu'un venait à la déranger durant un film. Le connaissant déjà par coeur, j'en profitai pour apprécier la présence de Britt contre moi ; et je savais que Blaine en faisait de même avec Keith.

* * *

**Ne tuez pas Keith tout de suite, je vous en supplie ! (et moi non plus huhu ! :D) Cette fois ci, la publication du chapitre 4 ne se fera pas demain (sorryy ), mais surement mercredi prochain, sauf si j'arrive à le boucler plus tôt, mais j'en doute ... ****À Vos marques ... Prêt ... REVIEW ! :P**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello ! :D Tout d'abord, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ****cet affreux retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer entre mes occupations personnelles et tout ce qui s'est passé dans le fandom ! :P Donc voilà, vraiment vraiment désolé ...**

**Remerciements à TeamSerpentard, Snapou Black et risoki pour l'ajout en Story Alert et/ou en Favorite Stories, ainsi qu'à re-****Snapou Black, re-****risoki, **Malfoy Black, justmoi59, Taken Rainbow, Maylis et PeachCriss pour leurs reviews ! *-* 

**Et comme d'ab, spécial Thanks à Lovely Day Are Here, ma Darrenholic adorée ! (et préférée ! :P)**

**En passant, je précise que le présent de l'histoire de ce chapitre se passe en juin 2016 ! (histoire que vous vous perdiez pas dans les flashbacks xD)**

**Bref, c'est parti pour le quatrième chapitre ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

******_POV = Extérieur_**

Flashback = Mercredi 21 Novembre 2012

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ce portable ? Tu gâches tout le film avec tes messages incessants ! grogna Rachel.

- C'est Chandler, on est en train de s'organiser un cinéma, tu peux supporter ça quelques minutes non ?

- Tu ferais bien de profiter de ce film là d'abord.

- Ça va, Sweeney Todd, on le connait un peu par coeur.

- Et ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait s'en lasser !

- C'est toi qui gâche tout le film en ce moment même.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir exagéré avant que les deux amis ne reportent leur attention sur les scènes qui se jouaient sur l'écran ... jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vibration du portable interrompisse _Wait_.

- Tu es au courant que _Wait _est une de mes séquence préférée ?

Ignorant les ronchonneries de Rachel, Kurt lut le dernier message de Chandler. Un sourire illumina son visage, tandis que la brune mettait Sweeney Todd sur pause. Se rendant compte que la voix de Helena Bonham Carter s'était tue, le châtain lorgna Rachel interrogativement.

- C'est inutile de continuer vu ton niveau d'intérêt. Ciné avec Chandler hein ?

- Demain soir ! Du coup, ne m'attends pas pour manger, je rentrerai sûrement assez tard ! s'exclama joyeusement Kurt en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses genoux.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître des petites rides d'expressions au milieu du front.

- Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête. Des reproches à me faire donc ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type, avoua la brune.

- Et bien moi oui. Il est gentil, et drôle, et toujours enthousiaste, et ...

- Et Blaine dans cette histoire ? la coupa-t-elle.

Le châtain enterra aussitôt sa mine enjouée pour laisser place à une autre plus morose.

- Ça ne cesse d'empirer avec lui ... je pensais qu'une relation à longue distance était possible entre nous ... mais je commence sérieusement à en douter.

- Kurt ! Tu songes à rompre avec lui ? hoqueta Rachel.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Enfin ... (la chanteuse plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche) C'est juste que ce n'était pas toujours la joie depuis quelques temps déjà, mais on passait quand même des bons moments ensemble, des moments qui donnaient envie de continuer à se battre. On se rendait encore heureux. Alors que depuis ce désastreux week-end il y a dix jours ... on se parle à peine, et quand on le fait, ça finit toujours par une dispute !

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de son discours. Rachel étreignit son ami, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa colocataire, ne tardant pas y laisser des larmes.

- Je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais c'est trop dur, et je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, et je suis fatigué de toujours me battre, sanglota-t-il.

Frustrée d'être aussi impuissante devant son chagrin, la brune se contenta d'enlacer un peu plus son ami.

******OoOoOoOoO**

**_POV = Brittany_**

Voilà vingt minutes que ma brune posait tout pleins de questions bizarres. Au début, elle avait simplement souhaité que je lui raconte comment ma précieuse licorne s'était retrouvée sur notre canapé ; alors je lui avais répondu qu'il m'avait appelé, qu'il avait voulu discuter avec moi, qu'il avait semblé triste. Je déteste voir des licornes tristes. Par conséquent, je l'avais invité à la maison, pour qu'il soit un peu moins triste. Puis elle avait voulu savoir de quoi nous avions parlé ; de Blaine bien sûr, de quoi d'autres ? Enfin, elle m'avait demandé des trucs étranges ; les réactions de Kurt quand je lui avais tout raconté (que voulait-elle qu'il fasse à part pleurer ?), si j'estimais qu'il allait tenté de retrouver Blaine ...

- Il ne le sait pas encore, mais j'en suis certaine ! avais-je affirmé.

La Latina avait levé un regard interloqué sur moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens de la prédiction de Lord Tubbington ? Je pense qu'elle va enfin se réaliser ! m'étais-je réjouie.

- Britt, tu crois vraiment à cette histoire ?

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

Santana avait froncé les sourcils, puis abaissé la tête, visiblement contrarié. Depuis, elle gardait un silence total.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? me préoccupai-je donc.

- Non ... non, c'est juste ... je m'inquiète pour Blaine. S'ils venaient à se revoir, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une rechute ou ... laisse tomber, c'est complètement stupide.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire San. Je crois.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de l'hispanique. À sa vue, je me décidai et repris la parole :

- Si je t'avoue un truc, tu te met pas en colère hein ?

- Jamais contre toi, tu sais bien.

Je pesai un instant de plus le pour et le contre, incertaine.

- Arrête, on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que tu vas revoir Kurt, ironisa la brune.

Je m'immobilisai.

- Tu vas revoir Kurt ? comprit instantanément Santana avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Il a besoin de moi, ils ont besoin de moi !

- Ils ?

- Kurt et Blaine ! Pour réaliser la prophétie de Lord T. !

Je fis mine d'ignorer son rictus narquois ; peu importe si elle n'y croyait pas pour le moment, elle finirait bien par entendre raison.

- Dans ce cas, je veux t'accompagner la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez, exigea-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas le terrifier !

- Mais non, voyons, je suis pas un monstre quand même. Je sais me tenir.

Devant l'air très dubitatif que je lui offris, elle se rapprocha de moi, captura ma main dans la sienne.

- Je te le jure Britt, je serai tellement gentille que le Pays des Bisounours m'enverra une lettre pour que j'emménage chez eux.

- Ce serait amusant d'habiter là-bas. Tu crois qu'ils m'accepteraient ?

- J'en suis convaincue, assura Santana affectueusement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**_POV = Kurt_  
**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma rencontre avec Britt, Santana et la voix de Blaine. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées comme je l'espérais : Blaine m'obsédait, me hantait jour et nuit. J'avais eu mes réponses, et pourtant des dizaines de sentiments et pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans ma tête, encore et toujours. Tout ce que Brittany m'avait raconté ... le contexte du baiser échangé entre Blaine et Sebastian ... les effets de notre rupture ... son éloignement progressif du reste du monde ... l'alcool ... la perte des Communales à cause de lui ... l'arrivée de Santana et ses efforts inutiles pour le ramener sur le droit chemin ... son agression une sombre nuit de mai ... son expulsion de son propre foyer ... Je m'en veux tellement. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour soulager mon esprit torturé.

Alors lorsque Brittany m'avait passé un coup de fil deux jours auparavant pour me proposer un café, j'avais immédiatement accepté. Peut-être la jeune fille serait-elle dans les capacités de me venir en aide ? Et puis j'appréciais me retrouver en sa rafraichissante compagnie.

Déjà une demi-heure désormais que j'attendais la danseuse au Starbucks de Spring Street, et je commençais à me demander si elle ne s'était pas perdue en chemin. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à l'appeler, un feu follet blond, que je n'avais pas même eu le temps d'apercevoir, m'attaqua dans une étroite embrassade.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Kurt, excuse moi pour le retard, la faute à San qui trouvait pas ses chaussures !

Je me raidis instantanément.

- Santana est là ?

Et en effet, elle se trouvait là, affichant un énorme sourire à faire froid dans le dos, et un regard dur qui trahissait son envie de prendre le premier couteau qu'elle pourrait empoignée afin de m'égorger. Pourtant, elle mit aussitôt les choses au clair tout en s'asseyant en face de moi ; sans doute avait-elle senti ma soudaine appréhension.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai promis à Britt que je ne te ferai rien. Alors, je vais essayer et tu n'as théoriquement rien à craindre de moi.

- Théoriquement ?

- C'est ma dernière offre, tant pis si ça te convient pas.

Un calme pesant s'installa alors ; je me tortillai sur place pour me soustraire au pupilles accusatrices de Santana, sans grand succès évidemment, pendant que Brittany nous dévisageait soucieusement.

- Est-ce que tu as quitté Blaine juste pour te mettre avec Chandler ? questionna la brune d'un coup.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'on remette le sujet sur le tapis ? maugréai-je.

- Affirmatif.

- Non.

- Non tu refuses de répondre, ou non tu ne t'es pas séparé de Blaine pour pouvoir folâtrer librement dans les prés avec ton lutin ?

- Je n'ai jamais folâtrer dans un prés ! Et pour te répondre, deuxième option.

- Mais tu ne contestes pas le fait que Chandler soit un lutin.

- Je n'aime pas les lutins, il y en a de très méchants. Je préfère les Hobbit, ils sont plus sympathiques, nous informa la blonde.

- Tu n'apprécies pas Chandler toi non plus ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est un lutin, donc non.

Sans doute l'une de mes conversations les plus étranges que j'eusse jamais eu.

- Tu as l'intention de le revoir ?

- Qui ça, Blaine ?

- Non, le Pape. Réfléchis un peu, s'impatienta Santana.

Je contractai ma mâchoire, particulièrement irrité par le ton que Santana ne cessait d'employer avec moi. Mais je ne devais pas perdre mon sang-froid avec elle ; elle aurait tôt fait de me réduire en bouillie, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je souhaiterais le re-contacter ?

- Les personnes dans ton genre, ça a pleins de remords, ça veut se soulager la conscience. Ça pense donc qu'aller présenter ses excuses serait une bonne idée ...

- Et en quoi ça n'en serait pas une ? voulus-je comprendre.

- Blaine va parfaitement bien aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas besoin que tu t'incrustes dans la vie qu'il s'est construite, en lui ramenant d'anciens démons à la figure au passage, simplement pour soulager tes petits regrets.

- Je suis certain que ça l'aiderait aussi ! insistai-je.

- Merde Kurt, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Il n'a pas besoin de tes excuses ou de ton aide ! Il a tourné la page, tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses ! Alors arrête de t'occuper que de ton nombril pour une fois !

- Vous pensez vraiment que des lilliputiens vivent dans les poubelles du Starbucks ? nous interrompit Brittany alors que je m'apprêtai à répliquer.

Quelques secondes de silence se firent durant lesquelles moi et la Latina dévisagèrent curieusement la danseuse.

- J'imagine que c'est Keith qui t'a raconté ça ? soupira le brune ensuite.

- Oui ! Mais Blaine a affirmé que c'était faux, alors je suis un peu perdue au final.

- Qui est Keith ?

- Le petit copain de Blaine.

Mon coeur eut un raté.

- Blaine a un ... petit copain ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait te pleurer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il l'a fait bien assez longtemps si tu veux mon avis !

Évidemment. Plutôt logique en fait. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Cette idée ne m'avait absolument pas effleuré ... Singulièrement, cette nouvelle me fit la peine. J'étais peiné. Pris au dépourvu aussi. Mais elle confirma les déclarations de Santana quelques minutes plus tôt : Blaine avait tourné la page, et sans doute était-il heureux. Je ne pouvais pas revenir maintenant, et risquer de tout chambouler. Je lui devais au moins ça.

- Je ne le joindrai pas, attestai-je.

- Vraiment ? se surprit Santana.

- Je te le promet.

La brune sembla jauger ma sincérité un court moment.

- Merci, prononça-t-elle simplement.

Elle parut véritablement rassurée ; j'avais pris la bonne décision. Tant pis si j'en souffrais un peu au passage.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez à nouveau amis ! se ravit Brittany.

- Wow, on en est pas encore là, faut pas abuser non plus ! protesta Santana.

Mais son intonation était plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en ma présence, depuis nos retrouvailles du moins.

- Je vais devoir y aller malheureusement, j'ai une répétition de danse pour un clip. Tu restes San ?

- On en est définitivement pas là ma chérie !

Nous nous fîmes nos adieux, qui consistèrent en une très brève bise avec Santana et en effusion de câlin avec Brittany, puis les deux filles s'éloignèrent du canapé où j'avais repris place, main dans la main. Je n'avais pas envie de partir tout de suite, ni de rentrer chez moi. Alors que je croyais qu'elles étaient définitivement parties, Brittany refit son apparition en courant. Elle s'approcha de moi sans me laisser ouvrir la bouche et au creux de l'oreille, comme si c'était un précieux secret, me glissa :

- Kurt, tu sais ce que m'a révélé Lord T avant de s'envoler au Paradis des Chats ? Il m'a murmuré que Kurt et Blaine, c'était pour toujours. Que s'ils s'étaient quittés, c'était pour mieux se retrouver. Et que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher les deux âmes soeurs que vous êtes de vous réunir. Ni Keith, ni Santana, et encore moins le lutin, me rapporta-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ton chat t'a dit tout ça ?

Mais la blonde déguerpissait déjà. Elle se retourna juste un instant pour me lancer un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaitre pour de bon, comme une créature mystique, me laissant seul avec mon scepticisme.

******OoOoOoOoO**

_**POV = Extérieur**_

Flashback : Samedi 11 Janvier 2015

La salle se répandit en applaudissements chaleureux lorsque Blaine et Santana eurent achevés leur interprétation de Valerie.

- Merci, merci à tous ! Et à bientôt, du moins si Nick accepte qu'on revienne s'incruster ici une nouvelle fois ! annonça Blaine en retirant sa guitare acoustique de son épaule.

Aussitôt, les consommateurs du bar de Nick proclamèrent leur soutien au chanteur avec enthousiasme.

- Tu sais très bien que oui Blaine, pas la peine de mettre une mutinerie en place avec ma clientèle !

Le bouclé éclata de rire et se tourna vers Santana.

- C'est une des meilleurs reprises de Valerie qu'on ait fait, non ?

- Je suis d'accord ! Mais t'a loupé ton falsetto sur Stutter.

- Toujours quelque chose à redire hein ? s'amusa Blaine.

- Tu me connais ! Tiens, tu vas me chercher une bière pendant que je commence à ranger le matériel s'il te plait ? J'ai le temps aujourd'hui, Britt m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard de ses répétitions de danse.

- Tout de suite madame !

S'emparant d'une serviette blanche pour essuyer la transpiration de son front, le jeune chanteur marcha jusqu'au bar, derrière lequel se trouvait Jeff. Ce dernier tentait de résonner un homme plus que pompette d'appeler un taxi au lieu de rentrer en voiture.

- Mais puiiiiiisque je vous répéte que je peux conduireeeeeeeeuh ! Ooooooooooh, toi là ! Oui toi ! T'as vraiiiment vraiiiiiment géré, et ta copine aussiii ! Plutôt booooonne d'ailleurs ...

- Merci, ça lui fera plaisir, rit Blaine.

- Aiden, écoute moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre le volant dans cet état !

Blaine s'assit sur un tabouret, pressentant que la conversation avec "Aiden" risquait de durer un moment. Il aimait bien chanter dans ce bar de temps à autre. La plupart du temps, Santana l'accompagnait, et ils étaient plutôt appréciés ici. Il avait retrouvé Nick un an et demi plus tôt, par hasard, en faisant ses courses dans une petite épicerie. Celui-ci lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de suivre de longues études, à l'instar de Jeff ; alors ils s'étaient installés à New York, avaient suivi quelques formations avant de racheter ce bistro. Par la même occasion, Nick lui avait soumis l'idée de venir s'y produire, histoire d'animer le lieu. N'ayant réfléchi que le temps d'une seconde, le bouclé s'était empressé d'accepter la proposition.

- Blaine, c'est ça ?

Le brun sursauta lorsque cette voix inconnu interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Un homme se tenait à côté de lui, paraissant un peu embarrassé. Ce qui frappa aussitôt Blaine, ce fut ses yeux : l'oeil de droite possédait une teinte bleu ciel, tandis que l'autre en détenait une noisette.

- Euh, oui, oui en effet, bredouilla-t-il en réponse, troublé.

En détournant un peu son attention de ces iris incroyables et surprenants, il put remarquer que le reste n'était vraiment pas mal non plus : bien plus grand que lui, son t-shirt noir laissait deviner sa jolie musculature. Une barbe de quelques jours se développer sur son visage aux traits fins. Sa peau hâlée faisait ressortir un peu plus sa dentition parfaite qu'un grand sourire dévoilait. Définitivement vraiment pas mal.

- Ça fait quelques fois que viens ici et que je t'entends chanter ... tu es vraiment talentueux.

- M...Merci. Tu ... tu chantes toi ?

- Oh mon dieu, non ! J'ai une abominable voix ! s'esclaffa l'inconnu.

Ce dernier présenta alors une main hésitante à un Blaine désemparé.

- Mon nom est Keith.

- Blaine, répondit machinalement le chanteur en serrant maladroitement la main tendu.

- Je le sais déjà, pouffa à nouveau le jeune homme en prenant place à côté de Blaine.

- Oh ... excuse moi, je suis un peu ... enfin tu ... tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Juste ... faire ta connaissance à vrai dire. Je t'offre un ... verre ?

Jeff, qui avait fini par persuader Aiden de rejoindre son appartement en taxi, observait discrètement la scène qui se jouait de l'autre côté de son comptoir, plutôt fier que son ami se soit enfin lancé dans une conservation avec Blaine ; depuis le temps que ça aurait du être fait ...

- Pourquoi ça ? questionna Blaine, maintenant sur la défensive. Je n'en vaux pas vraiment la peine, autant te prévenir tout de suite.

« Mais quel idiot » songea Jeff en entendant ces paroles.

- Ça, c'est à moi de le décréter.

Si avant cette affirmation, il subsistait quelques traces d'embarras dans le timbre de Keith, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Le bouclé contemplait l'autre homme avec un mélange de réserve et de curiosité.

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation, s'entêta-t-il.

- Je sais, et je n'ai jamais mentionné que c'était ce que je cherchais.

- Comment ça tu sais ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua alors Jeff qui les examinait toujours et qui s'empressa de se détourner lorsqu'il réalisa le regard de Blaine.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonna le musicien.

- Écoute Blaine, je cherche simplement à te connaître, rien de plus. Alors ...

Keith s'appropria un papier et un stylo qui trainaient sur le comptoir afin d'y griffonner un numéro, avant de reposer la feuille devant le bouclé.

- Passe moi un coup de téléphone un de ces jours.

Keith adressa un sourire séduisant à Blaine, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir vivement, puis il s'éclipsa en prenant la porte d'entrée du bar. Le chanteur le suivit des yeux avant de les baisser sur la serviette qui gisait devant lui.

- Alors, puis-je connaitre l'identité de ce très charmant jeune homme ? intervint Santana en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près du sien.

- Je ne sais pas, il ... il s'est trompé de personne, mystifia le brun.

- Bien sûr Blaine, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissé son numéro ?

La Latina prit le papier et le lut.

- Tellement chou ! Y a un petit smiley souriant à la fin !

Les joues du guitariste se colorèrent à nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été abordé _de cette façon _par un autre homme.

- Arrête de t'extasier devant ce truc et contente toi de le jeter.

Santana le fixa comme s'il était complètement fou.

- Tu ne comptes pas le rappeler ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Il est canon, même moi il me donne envie de lui faire tout pleins de trucs. Et il a l'air sympa.

- Je n'ai pas eu le ...

- Le petit truc que tu as eu avec Kurt quand tu l'as rencontré ? Tu t'apprêtes vraiment à me répondre ça ?

Comme à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, Blaine tressaillit.

- Blainichou ...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- Ça m'éclate de t'appeler comme ça d'accord ? Il va vraiment falloir que tu songes à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Même si c'est pas pour une relation amoureuse, tu devrais vraiment le rappeler. Qui sait où ça peut te mener ?

Santana attrapa la main de Blaine et ouvrit ses doigts pour y déposer la feuille griffonnée.

- Téléphone lui Blainichou, crois moi.

La brune lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller terminer le rangement du matériel. Blaine réfléchit un instant avant de glisser le papier dans sa poche.

* * *

**Hop, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Par contre, il n'y pas de dates pour le prochain ... Un chapitre plutôt intéressant ... Théoriquement, j'en sais rien en fait xD Vous savez comment laisser vos avis/conseils/critiques (je prends tout !), alors aucune excuse ! Merci à tous, à bientôôôôôt !**


End file.
